


The Better Alpha

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Claiming, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, John is a dick, Knotting, Light Choking, Mating, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sam puts his hand on the reader's throat, Smut, omega!reader, ruts, sam is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You spend a night with John thinking it will end happily, only to find out that he used you. Luckily, Sam is there with a confession that makes everything better





	The Better Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I'm finally getting everything dialed in with school and work, I was looking forward to writing a ton last week since it was my first week being back down to one job but my physics teacher decided to assign like three big last minute assignments (Yay adulting). Now that I have an ounce more time, I am planning on getting back to work on "A Second Start" and working on a Richard Speight Jr. request that I got. Also if you have requested a work awhile back and I still haven't written it, pretty pretty please comment on this and let me know. If I make you guys wait too long, feel free to politely remind me lol, I have the attention span of a goldfish
> 
> *Reading Note*: In this fic, John never died and the boys are older. Not gonna lie, I don't find younger Sam attractive lol

* * *

 

John had you pinned beneath him, his mouth exploring your body, just as his hands were. "Beautiful omega." He growled against your shoulder, thrusting into you harder as he neared his orgasm. The feeling of John's weight above you and the need caused by his rut clouded your mind, and you turned your head, displaying your bare, unmarked neck as invitation to claim you. John kissed your shoulder near the curve of your neck and his knot swelled, spilling into your welcoming heat.

 

You waited, positioning your head to show even more of your neck, but John didn't appease you, with his knot locked inside you, he couldn't move far but he propped himself up on both elbows. Looking down at you in the dim evening light, John saw a look of confusion. "What?" He asked, massaging your arm with his fingertips.

 

"Did-- Did I make you mad?"

 

"No, sweetheart, that was just what my rut needed. Why do you think I'm mad?"

 

"You... You didn't claim me." You fought back tears and John must've heard it in your voice.

 

"Darlin', I--," He sighed, "I didn't plan on claiming you, this was just to help with my rut. I thought you knew that." He balanced his weight on one elbow and reached up to brush a strand of hair from your face, but you jerked away. "Y/N?"

 

"Don't. I'm fine." The silence that filled the room was that most awkward silence of your life, and waiting for John's knot to go down felt like the longest you'd ever waited. Once he was freed from you, he pulled out, laying beside you and placing a hand on your stomach.

 

"I'm sorry if I made you think--"

 

"Just stop." You interrupted, feeling your breathing increase a little with anxiety. John sighed and turned to face away from you, falling asleep quickly now that his rut was sated. You laid there for awhile, waiting to be sure he was asleep, desperate not to cry in front of him. As silently as you could manage, you climbed out of bed and picked up your clothes, pulling them on and slipping out of the motel room. You stood outside, tears threatening to spill more with every second that passed.

 

For a moment, you considered going to the boys, but you didn't want to cry and seem weak to them either. You shoved your hands in your pockets, trying to figure out what to do, and you felt the spare impala key touch your fingers. Sighing to yourself, you resigned to spending the night in the impala. Unlocking the back passenger door, you climbed in and curled up on the soft black leather, tears freeing themselves the second you had closed the door.

 

In your sobbing and thinking through what had happened with John, you lost track of time and didn't hear the approaching company. The driver door unlocked and Dean climbed in, drawing his gun on you when he heard a sniffle, and you let out a gasp. "Y/N? What are you doing in my car?" He put down his gun, reaching over to unlock Sam's door and the younger Winchester climbed in.

 

"I'm sorry, I just I didn't know where else I could've gone." You answered in a small voice.

 

"Did something happen with dad? I thought you two were sharing a room." Sam questioned.

 

"We were... But he started his rut." You wiped away the remaining tears from your face.

 

"Did he hurt you?" The younger Winchester growled low.

 

"Not physically, but yeah..." You felt the tears prick the corners of your eyes again. "He started his rut and he wanted me to help him through it, I guess... He told me how beautiful I was and how I was the perfect omega, and he kept making it sound like... Like he wanted to be my alpha." Tears coursed down your cheeks and you sniffled, taking in a choked breath. "We had sex and I thought he was gonna claim me, and we-- when he knotted me, I bared my neck for-- for him to claim me." You confessed in broken sobs. "But he didn't w--. He didn't want me, I was just there to make him feel better. I'm such a fucking idiot... Why would any alpha ever want me." You whispered, letting your shoulders fall. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, Dean, by being in your car. I didn't want to cry in front of you two and look weak, but I guess that didn't really work."

 

"It's okay, Princess, I'm not mad." He reached over the front seat and pulled you into a hug, the nearly silent growl that left Sam not escaping his attention. Dean pulled away from you and looked Sam in the eyes, seeing the dangerous glow that had taken residence there. "You okay, Sammy?"

 

"Why don't you go out Dean, I'll take Y/N into our room."

 

"No, you guys were gonna go have fun, I don't want to ruin your night."

 

Sam softened, "It's okay, I didn't really want to go out anyway, Dean was kinda dragging me along." Sam climbed out of the impala and opened your door for you, wrapping an arm around you when you stood up. "Have fun, don't get in trouble."

 

"Yeah, you too, little brother." Dean watched Sam lead you to their room and open the door, shaking his head as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Who knew, the kid just needed a bigger push."

 

Sam let you sit on his bed and he sat beside you, lacing an arm around you. "I'm sorry my dad hurt you, he's a fucking idiot if he'd pass up an omega like you."

 

"Thanks Sam, but I don't really feel too valuable right now."

 

"You are valuable, you're the most beautiful, caring, and selfless woman I know... not to mention what a perfect omega you are. Dad wasn't wrong there."

 

"Careful, Sam, I might start to think you want me too." You scoffed.

 

"I do want you." You looked up, your eyes meeting his, "I've wanted you ever since the first time I saw you, and you didn't even know we existed yet. You looked so beautiful sitting up at the diner bar, I thought your hair was styled to be so wavy, but now I know it was just natural. From where we we're sitting, I could hear your laugh and every time you smiled I wanted to claim you right there, but I didn't even know you. Then you ended up being involved in the case and I prayed that you weren't the one causing all the deaths, I was so relieved when it was your roommate... I couldn't even believe that you agreed to come with us after that, and this last year has been so hard because I've wanted you so much, but I didn't want to tie you down. You deserve so much better than a Winchester."

 

"Sam." You smiled, whispering his name on a breath.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward."

 

"Have you really wanted me for that long?"

 

"As cliché as it sounds, yeah. I just felt pulled to you."

 

"I didn't think you felt that too..." Sam nodded, "Hmm, after a few times of me going into heat and you leaving, I figured you didn't want me. I thought maybe you didn't like my scent."

 

"No, I left because I was worried I'd go feral and hurt you. I wanted us to be in control the first time... I mean, if you ever wanted it to come to that. I'd never want to force anything on you." He blushed, unsure of how you'd react to his confession.

 

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have been sharing a room with your dad all this time, but I didn't think you wanted to be around me, and I definitely wouldn't have-- ya know-- with him tonight. I'm sorry."

 

"You didn't know, I'm not mad at you. I am mad that my dad used you though." He leaned in timidly, inching his lips towards yours and smiling when you closed the gap. Your fingers threaded through his hair and he cupped the back of your neck, holding you against him.

 

The two of you separated for air and you gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Sam... I want you so much right now, but I don't want you to think you're just a rebound. I want you to know that I really do care for you."

 

"I know you do, my beautiful little omega, please..." He pressed his lips to yours again and his hands slipped beneath your shirt, tugging it over your head, burying his face between your bare breasts with his snarl. "You smell like him."

 

"Sam," you mewled desperately, "I want your scent, I want you to mark me up and claim me as your omega."

 

Before you could even register what had happened, sam had you on your back and your pants off. He stood from the bed, stripping of his own clothes and your eyes widened when they saw his "alpha endowment" causing you to unconsciously lick your lips. He was easily twice as thick as John and he smirked with pride. "Never had such a big alpha?"

 

"Mmm, Sam. Need you alpha." Sam coursed a hand up your thigh and climbed on top of you, positioning himself between your legs.

 

"Sweet omega, such a good girl." Sam leaned over you and pressed gentle, open mouthed kisses along your neck. "Are you sure you want this?"

 

"Yes, Sam, please." You threaded your fingers in his hair, guiding his lips to yours. "Alpha, please."

 

A feral look flashed through Sam's eyes and he repositioned you to be on your hands and knees. His fingers dug into your hips and his mouth coursed along your spine, "Little 'mega." He purred, "My omega."

 

"Yours, Alpha." A devious, proud smirk graced Sam's lips, and he lined himself up with your sex, filling you with one smooth thrust. Your whimper mixed with his growl and he picked up his speed, "Mmm- Ah! Sam."

 

"That's right, omega... Mmm, want you to cum for me, Y/N." He lifted you so that your back was to his chest, holding you with one hand on your throat and the other around your waist to cup your breast. The new position had you cumming with a broken cry and Sam's knot swelled inside of you as he sunk his teeth into the side of your neck that his hand wasn't blocking.

 

~~~

 

Sam's knot had deflated hours ago, but he still laid beside you, nuzzling your claiming mark every now and again, and holding you safely in his arms. "I love you, Y/N."

 

"I love you too."

 

You let Sam turn you so that you faced him, and he massaged your cheek with the back of his index finger, "I never thought that I'd get to have an omega, being a hunter... But I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you and make you happy."

 

A soft smile graced your lips, and Sam smiled back, "And I'll do everything that I can to make you happy... Alpha." You winked.

 

"I don't think I can ever get tired of hearing you call me that." You pressed your head against his chest and he moved to lay on his back, pulling you close to his side and resting his other hand on your arm that you had draped over his stomach. His phone chimed on the nightstand, and he reached to grab it, letting out a breathy laugh when he saw Dean's text. "Looks like it's just me and you for the night." He kissed the top of your head, "Get some rest, little omega."

 

"I love you, Alpha"

 

"I love you too, babygirl."


End file.
